Camino del simbiote
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: Cuando todos los sueños de Iuzku midoriya se hacen pedazos este recibira la ayuda de un ser cullo origen viene del mismo cosmos para realizar su sueño de ser un heroe pero con sus riesgos ¿podra Izuku conertirse en un heroe y mantener su voluntad? (fem Todoroki) (midoria Harem) (T por los momentos)
1. Capitulo 1

**_hola a todos como ven me encanto Boku no hero academi y quise hacer un par de historia bueno esta historia tiene una gemela llamada camino de la araña en lo cual sucede lo opuesto deku obtiene los poderes de varios spiderman es que no me decidia entre poderes simbiotes o poderes aracnidos buen en esta historia deku va a tener poders de simbiote y antes de que pregunten no no seran de venom,tampoco de carnege,menos de anti-venom y aun menos de Toxin sin mas bla bla bla comencemos_**

* * *

 **Simbiosis**

dolor un sentimiento desagradable te hace sentir odiado,despechado y menospreciado si ese sentimiento no lo quiere tener nadie y en este momento Izuku Midoriya tenia ese sentimiento a la razon bueno el era un sin quirk...saben creo que comenzare por el principio todo comenzo con el nacimiento de un bebe que emitia un brillo eterno despues de eso han aprecido casos de humanos con super poderes atravez del mundo y en poco tiempo lo paranormal se volvio normal,no solo eso la profecion que muchos admiraban se volvio realidad y esa profecion era la de super heroes,si oyeron bien super heroes,pero aun asi solo el 80 porciento del mundo tienen estos poderes o Quirks y el otro 20 es normal o sin quirk y para la mala suerte de Midoriya el era el 20 porciento desde su infancia lo unico que queria ser era un super heroe el admiraba a uno en particular el heroe numero 1 el que defendia a todos con una sonrisa All might,su amigo bakugo katsuki ya tenia su particularidad la cual era explosion el producia nitroglicerina y la hacia explotar,y penso que cuando tubiera su particularidad seria un gran heroe,triestemente la vida no tenia otros planes "mejor rindete" fueron las palabras del doctor al parecer el no seria capaz de desarollar un quirk y eso se lo dijo el doctor al ver una radiografia de su pie el cual tenia una doble union cosa que los que poseian quirks no tenian,sus sueños se desvarataron a la edad de 4 años "lo lamento izuku" palabras de lastima de su madre ella no creia que pudiera ser un heroe sin una particularidad,y de alli en mas la vida se ensajo con el dado que no quiso renunciar a ser un heroe,su amigo bakugo katsuki o kaa-chan como le decia comenzo a abusar de su quirk para fastidiar a los que no poseian uno y eso lo incluia a el llamandolo Deku,decidido a ser un heroe a un sin quirk empezo a recabar informacion en varios cuadernos con informacin de heroes con sus habilidades estilos de pelea y sus quirks ya con 14 años decidio aplicar a la U.A la academia de heroes mas prestigiosa pero cuando el profesor lo dijo en voz alta sus compañeros se burlaron de el y Bakugo como siempre lo intimido ademas de amenazarlo con que no aplicara a la U.A ese dia mientra volvia a su casa un villano de limo lo ataco pero fue salvado por su idolo All might este le firmo su cuaderno mientras estaba inconciente All might se hiba pero Midoriya se aferro a su pierna all might viendo esto aterizo en un edificio y fue cuando midoriya hizo la pregunta ¿alguien sin Quirk puede llegar a ser un heroe como tu? despues de valvucear un poco midoryia se fijo que all might ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un tipo muerto de hambre que parecia que no comia en años,despues de una larga conversacion midoria supo que ese muerto de hambre era all might el simbolo de la paz y heroe numero 1 resulta que hace 5 años tuvo una pelea con un villano que lo dejo gravemente herido le perforo un pulmon y perdio todo su estomago "si quieres atrapar villanos sin un Quirk conviertete en policia seras una burla pero haras un servicio importante" esas palabras fueron el quiebre para el,midoriya se alejo de alli y ahora regresaba a su casa por el parque comenzo a llover pero a midoriya no le importo y se sento en una banca del parque

Izuku: es todo...la vida asi lo quiso...para que me molesto en seguir tratando,se acabo mis esperanzas,mis sueños, todo lo unico que deseo es ser un heroe pero al parece la vida no lo quiere...bueno mejor me voy

Sin embargo del cielo calleron unos asteroides los cuales se estrellaron en diferentes direcciones Izuku decidio ir a investigar cuando llego al sitio de impacto vio cuatro asteroides de los cuales empezaron a soltar liquido de varios colores

Izuku: que ra.

derrepente los liquidos se movieron y fueron contra izuku el cual grito y de un momento a otro todo se volvio negro derepente izuku recupero conciencia y se vio en un lugar negro pero luego vio varias caras de varios colores,los cuales tenian varios dientes y unos ojos blancos ademas de parecer manchas de brea los cuales parecian ignorantes de la presencia de Izuku las caras parecian estar peleandose

Izuku: ¿que demonios?

Las caras detuvieron sus peleas para mirar a izuku quien estaba aterrado pues estas se acercaron

Cara morada: **¿sigues conciente?**

Izuku: emmm si

Cara amarilla: **es una sorpresa**

cara grisacea: **aun asi no vamos a dejarte ir**

Izuku: ¿dejarme ir? ¿esperen que son exactamente?

Cara verde: **somo simbiotes una raza parasitaria alienigena que nesesita de un huesped para vivir y...lamento decirlo tu eres nuestro huesped pero solo uno puede poseerte asi que nos estamos debatiendo el control**

Los simbiotes volvieron a su lucha por el dominio fue cuando izuku miro con la cabeza vaja lo simbiotes al ver esto dejaron de pelear otravez y fueron a ver la chico

Cara Grisacea: **oye no es que nos importe pero ¿no vas a luchar por el control de tu cuerpo?**

Izuku: para que,no tengo nada porque luchar todos mis sueños y esperanzas se desvanecieron hoy asi que no tengo motivos para luchar

Cara Verde: **...bueno si voy a poseer este cuerpo quiero almenos saber que vida voy a tomar**

Izuku: bueno veran

Cara morada: **no es necesario decir lo veremos**

Las cuatro caras pusieron un tentaculo cada uno en la frente del peliverde y derrepente este comenzo a rememorar todo lo que le paso durante sus 14 años de vida esas imagenes tambien pasaron a los simbiotes cuando los simbiotes terminaron miraron a izuku con pena

cara amarilla: **¿asi que este es un mundo de heroes?**

Izuku: si

cara morada: **¿y eres alguien que nacio si la posibilidad de desarrollar un quirk aun que tu unico sueño era ser un heroe?**

cara Gris: **¿aun sin eso deseaste tan desesperadamente ser un heroe que no te rendiste?**

Izuku: algo asi

Cara verde: **¿y decidiste renunciar porque el heroe que admiraste toda tu vida te dijo que no podias ser un heroe?**

Izuku:...queria ser como all might queria ser un heroe que salvara a la gente con una sonrisa en la cara pero eso ya no podra ser...uno de ustedes tomara mi cuerpo y yo...ya no se que sera de mi

Cara verde: **...¿y nosotros si te damos poderes?**

Izuku sorprendido levanto la cara acia el simbiote verde

Izuku: ¿de que hablas?

cara gris: **¿si de que hablas?**

Cara verde: **los simbiotes se nos conocia antes por otro nombre los Klyntar nuestra especie no solo posee a las personas si no tambien darles los poderes de los que poseimos antes que ellos ademas amplica los rasgos de las personas que poseemos, los positivos como una increble determinacion y valor pero tambien los negativos como es el rencor y la furia**

Izuku: ¿Enserio pueden darme poderes?

Cara morada: **que planeas**

Cara verde: **miranos, no estamos en perfecto estado pero podemos sobrevivir si nos fusionamos ademas este chico me a impresionado lo unico que me disgusta es que pese a todo lo que paso se decide rendir por las palabras de un mequetrefe flacucho que no sabe lo que es querer algo con todo tu ser y tener que luchar por ello**

Cara Gris: **fusionarnos eso nunca**

cara morada: **tiene un punto si nos fusionamos seremos mas fuertes aumentaremos nuestra resistencia a nuestras debilidades naturales**

Cara Amarilla: **no lo se este mocoso sera capaz de controlar al nuevo simbiote que resulte de nuestra fusion**

Izuku determinado tomo esta oportunidad

Izuku: No puedo prometer no enojarme o sentir rencor pero si prometo que usare su poder para ser un gran heroe como all might...no sere quien supere a all might,sere el nuevo heroe numero 1...no seremos los heroes numero 1 los cinco salvaremos a las personas

Los simbiotes se impresionaron ante esa declaracion

Cara Gris: **el chico tiene pelotas eso lo admito...bueno esta bien nos fusionaremos pero antes memorizate nuestros nombres me llamo Riot**

Cara morada: **yo soy Agony**

Cara amarilla: **yo soy Phage**

Cara Verde: **y yo soy Lasher nunca nos olvides**

Izuku: gracias

Lso simbiotes se mesclaron hasta formar una masa de color verde en la cual se formaron dos ojos

Simbiote: **Somos Hybrid, Izuku Midoriya nosotros somos tu quirk**

Izuku: mucho gusto Hybrid espero que seamos buenos compañeros (n_n)

Derrepente izuku desperto y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y mirar el asteroide y la verdad no se sentia diferente

Izuku: ¿lo habre soñado?

Derrepente un liquido aceitoso verde salio del pecho de izuku y encaro a izuku

Hybrid: **no lo soñaste izuku**

Izuku: entonces todo sucedio de verdad

Hybrid: **asi es ahora somos parte de ti**

izuku: esto es increible bien creo que es hora de ir a casa

Hybrid: **dejanos ayudar**

de la mano de izuku salio un hilo verde el cual se pego a la rama de un arbol y luego se retrajo izuku comenzo a gritar este se despego y mando por lo aires al pobre chico este vio un edificio y disparo el mismo hilo a un poste de luz asi comenzando a columpiarse y pasando de gritos de miedo a emocion

Izuku: ¡SUGEEE esto es asombroso! (*w*)

Hybrid: **y aun te falta por aprender Izuku desde mañana comenzaremos a entrenar para que domines todos los aspectos de nuestros poderes**

Izuku: Como digas Hybrid

Izuku llego a puertas de su casa

Izuku: ok ok ok debo penzar en que le voy a decir a mi mama cuando...te presente bueno los presente

Hybrid: **solo deja que hable yo**

 **Cinco minutos despues**

Inko: EHHHHHHHH QUE ERES EL QUIRK DE IZUKU

Izuku tenia a hybrid saliendo de su hombro derecho

Hybrid: **porfavor calmese y no grite porfavor es molesto**

Inko: aun no comprendo como puede ser posible que ayas obtenido un quirk

Izuku: ya te lo dijo hybrid ka-san el es el resultado de la fusion de varios simbiotes alienigenas que buscaban a un huesped humano primero trataron de controlarme pero Lasher y los otros simbiotes vieron mi potencial y admiraron mi determinacion y por eso en vez de borrarme me dieron la oportunidad y se fusionaron en este simbiote que es la convinacion de los cuatro simbiotes

Hybrid: **escuche se que no somos lo que usted esperaba en un quirk pero Ayudaremos a Izuku hasta nuestro ultimo aliento**

Hybrid esta vez encaro a izuku

Hybrid: **pero debes entender esto Izuku debes controlarte recuerda que como simbiote amplificamos tus aspectos y emociones negativas y positivas asi que debes tener cuidado con dejarte llevar o si no podrias terminar siendo lo opuesto a un heroe**

Izuku: lo entiendo se que sentir ira o rencor es parte de la vida pero dare todo de mi para que el poder que me das no me controle (n_n)

hybrid: **bien entonces preparate porque los meses que pasaran antes de entrar a U.A los pasaremos entrenando para que asi aprendas a usarnos,madre de izuku nesesitamos que prepare mucha comida una de las desventajas de tener un simbiote es tener un apetito por dos**

Inko: okey entonces me asegurare de preparar mucha comida para que tengan energia (n_n)

Despues de comer Izuku fue a su cuarto y luego se dedico a una cosa,recoger y quitar todo lo que tenia de all might y lo guardo en una caja no queria ver al heroe que casi le rompe sus sueños

Inko: IZUKU QUE HACES (dijo realmente impactada)

Izuku: ya no necesito esto Ka-san si quieres guardalo o vendelo (¬_¬)

Inko: pe-pero son tus cosas de all might (O_o)

Izuku: ya no las quiero solo eso _no puedo decirle que me encontre con all might y que este me dijo cosas dolorosas_

Inko: y-ya veo esta bien Izuku

despues de todo lo sucedido Izuku se fue a dormir

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Izuku estaba en la escuela y pronto se entero de la noticia al parecer bakugo fue capturado por un villano y no solo un villano comun si no el mismo que intento usarlo para pasar inadvertido,al parecer en su intento de escapar hizo explosiones que causaron grandes incendios los heroes profecionales casi no pudieron hacer nada pero en el ultimo momento aparecio all might salvanolo y desapareciendo Tan pronto como aparecio esa noticia sorprendio a Izuku toda la clase estaba hablando de eso hasta Izuku comenzo a murmurar al terminar la clase bakugo Encaro a izuku poniendolo contra la pared

Izuku: que quieres ahora Kaa-chan (dijo con fastidio)

Bakugo: escuchame bien miserable Deku no creas que solo porque me capturo un villano soy debil,aun sigo siendo superior a ti,dado que tengo un quirk y tu eres solo un sin quirk asi que olvitate de esa estupida idea de que alguien como tu puede convertirse en un heroe, olvidate de ello y no apliques para U.A

Izuku tomo la muñeca de bakugo y apreto con fuerza empezando a lastimar a bakugo cuando este miro la cara de midoria vio una expresion de furia pura fue cuando izuku aumento la fuerza rompiendole la muñeca al chico de ojos rojos

Bakugo: AAA QUE DEMONIOS

Izuku arrojo a Bakugo a la pared con fuerza agrietandola un poco todos los presentes estaban asustados y aun mas cuando midoriya tomo el cuello de la camisa de bakugo y lo obligo a encararlo

Izuku: ahora escuchame Baka-go tu no eres mejor que yo,se supone que los heroes protejen a los que no se pueden protejer No los intimidan,eres solo un patetico villano que trata de fingir ser un heroe, te are una advertencia esta vez pero si vuelves a molestarme la proxima vez no seremos tan piadosos (dijo con molestia y distorsion en su voz)

Izuku se largo del salon de clases impresionaron y se intimidaron era la primera vez que vieron a Izuku enojado y francamente no querian volver a verlo enojado pero bakugo el estaba realmente Furioso como se atrevio a decirle Que era Patetico y mas aun como pudo romperle la muñeca y aventarlo a la pared como un muñeco de trapo siendo un nerd sin quirk

Bakugo: MALDITA SEA DEKU TE MATARE LA PROXIMA VEZ (dijo haciendo explotar los escritorios con su mano buena)

 **afuera de la escuela**

Izuku estaba espantado por lo que hizo

izuku: porque actue asi y porque dije eso

Hybrid salio del hombro de Izuku y lo encaro

Hybrid: **Te dejaste llevar por la ira si no te hubieras controlado en el ultimo momento...podrias haberle roto mas que la muñeca...tienes mucho rencor contra el acomulado,tambien le tienes respeto porque nunca se rinde y eso lo se porque tengo tu memoria genetica**

Izuku: estabien pero vuelve a dentro antes de que alguien te vea

Hybrid volvio a entrar al cuerpo de izuku y ambos se fueron de alli y tomaron una ruta diferente pasando por una playa la cual estaba llena de basura

Izuku: que ya nadie le preocupa el ambiente

Hybrid: **_nos sacamos la loteria_**

Izuku: a que te refieres

Hybrid: ** _usemos esta playa para que entrenes,tus habilidades fisicas y simbioticas,ademas como beneficio extra daras un servicio publico al limpiar la playa es ganar ganar_**

Izuku: no puedo argumentar nada ante esa logica bien agamoslo...pero despues de comer si

 **Insertar cancion "HERO A"**

y asi durante los ultimos meses Izuku comenzo a limpiar la playa ejercitando su cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza tambien practicando el control de los poderes de hybrid cubriendo partes de su cuerpo con el simbionte,este se transformaba en una especie de mano con garras y tambien en varias armas como guadañas y mazos con picos los cuales usaba para destrozar o cortar la basura aunque por si solo el brazo era muy fuerte como para cagar un bloque de cemento facilmente por encima de su cabeza, siguio asi por diez meses entrenando,limpiando la playa,practicando con las habilidades que le brindaba hybrid,corriendo,haciendo adominales y lagartijas hasta que porfin termino de limpiar izuku estaba encima de una pila de basura mirando el ocaso,su cuerpo ya estaba en forma y su fuerza en estado normal era aun mayor

 **Fin de la cancion**

Izuku: lo logramos

Hybrid: ** _Izuku debemos darnos prisa los examenes de admision para U.A comenzaran dentro de poco_**

Izuku: Aaaa claro vamonos Amigo

Izuku corrio con velocidad asta que llego a la U.A la academia de heroes mas famosa del pais sin duda este seria un paso importante en su vida pero sin embargo fue un mal paso ya que tropezo y casi se dio contra el piso pero quedo suspendido en el aire

izuku: _emmm hybrid_

hybrid: **_oyeme esto no es por mi_**

¿?: uff estuvo cerca

Derrepente izuku fue levantado como si no pesara nada y fue puesto devuelta de pie fue cuando miro a la responsable una bonita chica de cabello y ojos cafe, con una gran sonrisa y mejillas rosadas

¿?:Seria mala suerte que calleras el primer dia (n_n)

Izuku: _u-una chica,una chica linda me esta hablando_ (o/_/O)

Hybrid: ** _y que esperas dale las gracias o almenos dile algo_**

¿?: bueno me tengo que ir mucha suerte (n_n)

la chica se fue alegre a las instalaciones

Izuku: Demonios tuve la oportunidad y no hable con ella (-_-)

Hybrid: **_ya tendras otra oportunidad ahora entremos_**

los dos entraron a un salon auditorio donde estaban varios cientos de alumnos y en el podio estaba un sujeto rubio con una chaqueta negra,lentes de sol,audifonos y bocinas en la zona de la laringe ese era el heroe era Present Mic un heroe profecional

Present mic: Denme Todos un Yeeeeeeah

Los alumnos se quedaron callados

Hybrid: ** _dale el gusto Izuku_**

Izuku: _Okey_ YEEEEEEEEEEAH

Present mic: Vaya ¿Solo uno? vamos, el tiene animo ¿donde esta el suyo? ¿acaso no tiene? TODOS DENME UN GRAN YEEEEEEEEEAH

todos los alumnos gritaron YEEEEEEEEEEEAH

Present mic: ESE ES EL ESPIRITU ahora escuche ya terminaron el examen escrito ahora sigue el practico

Detras de el un monitor se prendio mostrando el proseso

Present mic: tendran que abrise paso paso y derrotar a todos los enemigos que aparescan son calificados e pts el objetivo de la prueba es reunir la cantidad de puntos nesesarios para entrar a la academia

¿?: disculpe tengo una pregunta si dice que que nos enfrentaremos a tres clases de enemigos porque aqui muestra una mas y tu el que dijo yeeeeea

Izuku: ¿yo? (dijo señalandose)

¿?: deberias venir mas presentable a la escuela esa ropa esta hecha arapos

Izuku se miro y era cierto abia estado entrenando seis meses con la misma ropa que ya se empezo a desgastar y ya tenia agujeros en el cuello mangas y en las salidas de las piernas abia un desgaste

Present mic: joven veo que es un observador a los detalles este ultimo enemigo es el 0 pts es el enemigo mas grande se recomienda que hullan de el ahora vallan al campo de practicas no 2 y den todo y recuerden vallan mas alla de los limites PLUS ULTRA

Izuku: Bien Hybrid demos todo en el examen

Hybrid: **_sera mejor que le agas caso al sujeto Mic no muerdas mas de lo que puedas masticar midoriya_**

Izuku: esta bien hybrid

Hybrid: **_y por cierto ve con cautela aun no reveles nuestra verdadera fuerza_**

Izuku: okey agamoslo

los alumnos estaban a las puertas del campo de entrenamiento

Present mic: EN UNOS MINUTOS ABRIREMOS LAS PUERTAS Y COMEZARA EL EXAMEN ALISTENSE Y PREPARENSE

Izuku: hay una gran cantidad de personas todas van a querer los puntos para entrar...¿eh?

izuku se fijo y vio a la chica que lo ayudo

Izuku: _es ella la chica amable_ (O/_/o)

Hybrid: **_¿que esperas? ve_**

izuku se empezo a acercar pero fue bloqueado por el mismo chico el cual tenia un traje de corredor

Izuku: _el de nuevo que quiere_

¿?: oye que quieres con esa chica

Izuku: yo bueno

¿?: ¿planeas acaso sabotarla?

Izuku: no yo eto

Chicos: _esta es la competencia,mirenlo luce tan patetico,mejor para nosotros Que suerte_

Izuku: _seguro estan pensando que suerte_

 _Hybrid: **sabes algo olvidate de la cautela,empuja e ese metiche,saluda a la chica, ve al frente y cuando la puerta se abra transformate en eso**_

Izuku empujo al chico con lentes aciendolo a un lado y fue con la chica amable

Izuku: ho-hola

Chica amable: o eres tu el que casi se cae

Izuku: si sobre eso gracias te debo una

Chica amable: no hay problema seria de mala suerte si calleras

Izuku: oye porcierto cual es tu nombre

Chica amable: o mi nombre es

Present mic: ATENCION CUENTA REGRESIVA 10,9,8

Izuku: sera en otro momento suerte

Izuku fue hasta el frente y fue cuando los chicos se empezaron a reir

chico: esta es la competencia (n_n)

Present mic: 5

Chico: mejor ahorrate la humillacion y vete a casa

Present mic: 4

Chico: Oye nerd sal de la pista

Present mic: 3

La puerta se comenzo a abrir fue cuando unos tentaculos verdes salieron de la espalda de midoriya y lo cubrieron de forma asficsiante asombrando a todos

Present mic: 2

Derrepente la forma de izuku aumento su tamaño y sus musculos se pronunciaron mas cuando se dio la vuelta la cara de izuku fue remplazada por una con ojos blancos y con una boca llena de colmillos enormes ademas de una lengua larga que salia de esta cosa que espanto a los candidatos pues frente a ellos estaba un monstruo verde

Nota del autor: **_imaginen un venom verde pero sin la marca de la araña_**

Izuku: **¿ya pensaban que suerte verdad? No crean que se las dejaremos facil** (dijo poniendo una sonrisa aterradora)

la puerta se abrio y Izuku salio a gran velocidad moviendose como un bestia en cuatro patas los chicos salieron detras de el cuando se recuperaron del impacto, fue cuando Izuku se encontro con un 2 pts y tres 1pts al verlo expulso un cable de su brazo a un edificio lo retrajo y con el otro golpeo la cabeza del 2 pts volandosela y pegandose en la pared salto acia los tres puntos convirtiendo sus manos en guadañas las cuales uso para cortar a los 1 pts en pedazos de un giro

Izuku: **Bien cinco puntos sigamos**

Izuku siguio por destrullendo puntos hasta que obtuvo una cantidad de treinta puntos al final llego a un claro donde varios de los alumnos estaban peleando entre ellos la chica amable pero no sabian que estaban siendo observados desde un cuarto donde estaban 9 heroes diferentes y un animal entre ellos present mic

animal: el grupo de este año es realmente prometedor pero el que mas me llama la atencion es el verde ¿como se llama mic?

Present mic: etooo no lo se me distraje de los candidatos por un segundo y cuando me fije ese monstruo ya estaba en primer lugar supongo que su quirk es la transformasion de su cuerpo

¿?: mic debes prestar mas atencion pero algo es seguro

Las camaras enfocaron a Izuku destrozando a un 2 pts solo con los colmillos de su boca y arancandole la cabeza

¿?: con esa apariencia y ese poder tiene todo para ser un villano temible pero veamos como reaccionan con esto

uno de los profesores activo un boton en el campo del examen aparecio un robot de gran tamaño que arrazaba todo a su paso ese robot era el 0 pts al verlo varios candidatos comenzaron a huir

Izuku: ** _deberiamos irnos ya no queda mas que esperar los resultados_**

Izuku escucho quejidos a lo lejos y fue cuando vio a la chica amable atrapada debajo de los escombros

Izuku: **_Demonios...no puedo dejar...no puedo dejar que ella_**

Chica amable: _Seria de mala suerte si calleras desde el inicio_

Izuku: **MALDICIOOOOOOOON**

Izuku disparo dos cables de liquido simbionte a los edificios y se retrajo tensandolos asta que salio disparado a la cabeza del 0 pts atravezando uno de los cristales estando dentro Izuku procedio a cortar,destruir y a aplastar todo en la cabeza del robot hasta que la cabeza del robot exploto eso fue visto por varios y en una nuve de humo salio Izuku quien aterrizo dejando un crater apenas estaba en el piso se fue al lado de la chica amable

Izuku: **¿estas bien?**

Chica amable: ¿quien eres?

Izuku: **o cierto**

Izuku volvio a la normalidad siendo el mismo otravez

Izuku: lo lamento creo que destaco mucho con esa forma

Chica amable: ¡El chico de la entrada! (O_O)

Izuku: le extendio la mano

Izuku: soy izuku midoria y ¿tu eres?

La chica amable le dio la mano

Chica amable: uraraka ochaco es un placer (n_n)

los aspirantes se reunieron y empezaron a alagarlo fue cuando el chico de lentes y turbinas en las pantorrillas aparecio

Chico de lentes: lo que hiciste fue tonto ¿porque te lanaste sin sentido acia el 0 pts? (dijo moiendo sus manos)

Izuku: pues es obio para ayudar a las personas atoradas en los escombros eso es lo que hace un heroe

Los aspirantes que hulleron se sintieron como unos tontos se suponia que la esencia de un heroe era alludar a los demas y en ve de hacer eso huyeron como cobardes mientras los que estaban en la sala de observacion estaban mas que estupefactos esa bestia era un chico que parecia de lo mas inocente y que no haria nada para lastimar a nadie pero alguien de entre todos se impresiono mas que nadie y ese alguien no era otro que el mismisimo simbolo de la paz el que le dijo cosas desmotivadoras a izuku All might en su forma flaca

Mujer: oigan conosco a ese niño durante diez meses estuvo limpiando la playa solo con sus manos pero no e visto su quirk

Present mic: haber aqui esta ese chico se llama Izuku midoria al parecer llama a su quirk simbiosis pero no da detalles

All might: ¿simbiosis?

Present mic: que tiene de malo A.M

All might: conosco a ese chico...y me dijo que era un sin quirk

hombre con cintas: ¿estas seguro?

All might: si lo oi claramente y...le dije que se olvidara de ser heroe...apesar de que me admira y es lo unico que queria

Mujer: ¡All might! ¡Como pudiste ser tan cruel! ¡romper asi los sueños de un chico ademas de que te admira!

All might: no queria darle falsas esperansas ademas, ese no es el punto...el hecho aqui es que en el transcurso de diez meses obtuvo de alguna forma un Quirk...y para peor conoce mi secreto,sabe sobre mi herida

Hombre: creen que se lo diga a algien

Mujer: bueno pues...yo lo haria si la persona a quien admiro me rompiera las iluciones y me confiara un secreto que comprometeria mi reputacion

el animal fue y le puso una pata en el hombro

animal: lo hecho hecho esta y ya no se puede cambiar no te aflijas ya luego te disculparas con el,pero algo es seguro el chico se arriesgo todo pudo ir por mas puntos pero decidio enfrentarse al 0 pts para rescatar a esa niña saben lo que significa

 **en el campo de practica**

Voz de Present mic: se acabo el tiempo del examen practico los resultados se enviaran a sus hogares

Izuku: demonios espero que aprueve con los puntos que obtuve

Uraraka: lo lamento si no me hubiera atorado entonces (U-U)

Izuku: n-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa ademas cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual de estar en mi posicion (O/_/O)

Hybrid: **_dile algo mas dile que es linda_**

Izuku: _Note metas_

Izuku se fue de las instalaciones usando su cable simbiotico para irse del campo e ir a su casa ya habia pasado dos dias desde que participo y Izuku estaba ejercitando con unas pesas

Izuku: que nervios esta tardando

hybrid salio por un hombro de izuku

Hybrid: **tranquilo ya llegara ademas usaste bien la forma simbiotica aunque esta es algo**

Izuku: lo se es intimidante demasiado diria yo ademas cuando dije que queria salvar a las personas con una sonrisa no me referia a una Retorcida que dijera soy un psicopata maniatico

Lejos de alli una chica rubia y con ojos amarillentos estornudaba

Chica: ararara siento que un chico guapo esta hablando de mi en algun sitio (dijo con una sonrisa demente)

 **Volviendo con izuku**

izuku: espero lograrlo

Hybrid: **lo lograras**

Derrepente la puerta de la habitaion fue habierta por inko la cual estaba histerica

Inko: chicos llego esto es una carta de U.A

el chico tomo la carta y procedio a abrirla dejando caer un dispositivo el cual proyeto una imagen

Izuku: que rayos

derrepente aparecio la imagend de una mujer que vestia descarada mente un traje de super heroina sexi que la hacian parecer una dominatrix

Izuku: esa es la heroina Para mayores Midnight (O_O)

Midnight: izuku midoria te mandamos este mensaje de la U.A para darte las siguientes noticias

Izuku trago grueso

Midnight: en el examen escrito pasaste con un perfecto,pero eso no basta tu nota en el examen practico fue de...32 pts lamentablemente con eso no pasas

Izuku estaba deprimido tanto entrenamiento y tanto esfuerzo para nada

Midnight: sin embargo mira el testimonio de esta lindura

Midnight mostro un video de uraraka

Uraraka: disculpe present mic

Present mic: si jovencita

Uraraka: el chico que me salvo cree poder darle algunos de mis puntos por mi culpa no pudo cazar mas puntos y deberdad merece entrar...me salvo la vida porfavor

el video termino y volvio midnight

Midnight: lamentablemente estos puntos no son transferibles asi que no se puede hacer nada pero dejame decirte que esos puntos no fueron todos tus puntos

Izuku se impresino

Midnight: veras existen dos tipos de puntos el primero los obtienes destrullendo a los robots y la segunda clase te la da el profesorado por aciones heroicas esta clase de puntos se llaman puntos de rescate y dejame decirte que aprovaste con la nota maxima de puntos de rescate 100 puntos de resate y 32 puntos de combate eso te da 132 pts felicidades izuku-kun esta dentro,esta es tu academia de heroes parece que ese entrenamiento en la playa dio sus frutos aunque no pude ver tu quirk en accion me sorprendio mucho

Izuku estaba que no cabia de la felicidad pero entonces se dio cuenta midnight lo vio entrenar en la playa

Midnight: o cierto antes de irme tengo un mensaje para ti solo unas palabras "Lamento lo de hace diez meses" bien me despido (dijo mandandole un beso a la camara)

Izuku:lo logramos...IREMOS A U.A (n_n)

Hybrid: **pero que fue eso de lamento lo de hace diez meses**

izuku: a quien le importa estoy dentro no puedo creerlo

Esa noche celebraron la entrada de izuku a la U.A aqui comienza la historia de el heroe mas grande de la historia


	2. Capitulo 2

**primer dia en U.A**

 **examinacion de poderes (simbioticos)**

despues del examen de ingreso a U.A la vida de Izuku continuo como siempre solo quedaban algunos dias de clase despues en primavera comenzarian las clases en U.A

 **escuela**

profesor: ¡132! midorya obtuvo la calificacion mas alta

todos los alumnos miraron con miedo y asombro a izuku un sin quirk habia obtenido la calificacion mas alta en la historia de U.A

bakugo: QUE MIERDA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE MALDITO DEKU OBTUVIERA ESA CALIFICACION DESEGURO HICISTE TRAMPA

izuku: Aprobe en buena ley obtuve mis puntos gracias a algo que seguro no hiciste Y esa cosa es la esencia del héroe RESCATE seguro solo te preocuaste en destruir robots y ignorando a los que necesitaban ayuda Bakago

Bakugo: MISERABLE DEKU

bakugo lanzo un golpe explosivo pero izuku tomo del brazo y lo azoto en el piso

Izuku: eres muy predecible bakago siempre golpeas con la derecha strike 2 al proximo no responderemos,iremos a U.A y te superaremos a ti y a all might

Izuku se fue del aula dejando a bakugo molesto

Bakugo: MALDITO TE MATARE DEKU ME OISTE

izuku estaba afuera del instituto otravez impactado por lo que habia hecho

izuku: debo controlarme mejor estuve apunto de atacar a kaa-chan (Ó_Ò)

Hybrid: **_Izuku te recuerdo seria peor si no lo admiraras ahora regresemos a casa_**

asi paso el tiempo hasta que llego primavera izuku estaba frente a la entrada de U.A

izuku: que nervios mi primer día en U.A (w )

hybrid: _y que esperas ve_

izuku entro a las instalaciones y llego a su salón de clases A-1

izuku: que puerta (O_O)

hybrid: adelante entra

izuku: _solo espero que que kaa-chan y el de lentes no esten en la misma clase_

izuku abrio la puerta y vio al sujeto de lentes regañando a bakugo quien abia alzado las piernas en el pupitre

izuku: demonios (-_-)

hybrid: **_mala suerte izuku_**

el chico de lentes miro a izuku y se acerco

chico de lentes: eres tu el chico de la prueba

izuku: si te recuerdo eres el que me acuso de sabotaje injustamente (dijo mirando un poco mal a el chico)

chico de lentes: lamento mucho la acusación me sorprendió mucho lo que hiciste (dijo moviendo las manos)

Izuku: no pasa nada y un consejo Bakugo solo reacciona a los golpes

chico: bien a cierto soy Iida tenya

izuku: izuku midorya

voz: vaya debe ser el destino

este chico tenia una apariencia de dandi frances y tenia pelo rubio

Chico dandi: debe ser el destino que nos encontremos en la misma aula aquellos que hicimos el examen juntos

Iida/izuku: ¿y tu eres? (-_-)

dandi:mi nombre es Aoyama yuga y yo estuve en la misma area de prueba que ustedes

izuku:...a si creo que te vi eras el que disparaba un laser del un cinturón

Aoyama: asi es debo decir que fuiste alguien impresionante (dijo al puro estilo dandi frances)

una chica en el fondo estaba analizando a izuku esta tenía un pelo largo que le llegaba a media espalda se dividía en blanco y rojo en el lado derecho tenía el cabello blanco y un ojo negro y en izquierdo su cabello era rojo y su cara tenía una cicatriz además de poseer un ojo color turquesa cuando de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a uraraka ochako quien se lanzó hacia izuku y lo abrazo

Uraraka: Izuku-kun (n_n)

izuku: u-uraraka-san (O/_/o)

uraraka: no puedo creer que estes en la misma clase que yo (n_n)

izuku: yo también me sorprendí (¬/_/¬)

voz: si quieren jugar a los amiguitos mejor vayan al jardin de niños esto es el curso de heroes

los dos voltaron para ver una gran oruga amarilla con cara de muerto de sueño

Izuku/Iida/uraraka: ¿ _Que rayos es el?_ (O_O)

Después de esa presentación la oruga se levanto y se abrió resulto ser un saco de dormir delcual emergio un hombre pelinegro con vellos en la cara y un traje negro con vendas en el cuello

Izuku: _¿deverdad_ _será un héroe profesional? Parece que se fuera a caer del sueño_

profesor: mi nombre es aizawa shota y sere su profesor asignado es un placer conocerlos a todos

Izuku: ¿ _ese es nuestro profesor?_

Hybrid _: **al parecer si**_

De repente el profesor saco un traje azules

Aizawa: todos cámbiense al uniforme deportivo y vayan de inmediato a la salida del campus

Una vez cambiados los alumnos de la clase A-1 fueron a la salida del campus

Todos: UN EXAMEN DE COMPRESION DE QUIRKS

uraraka: pero no nos darán orientación que hay de la ceremonia de entrada (ó_ò)

Aizawa: si buscas ser un héroe no tendrás tiempo para esas niñerías,Todos ustedes entenderán que la reputación de la escuela es por la libertad del campus, asi que esta "libertad" también es para nosotros los maestros

Todos: _No entendimos ni Jota_

Aizawa: recuerdan todas esas pruebas físicas de la secundaria donde se les prohibía usar sus quirks pues eso es negligente de parte del ministerio de educación no hacer seguimiento de sus potencial de sus quirks…Bakugo

Bakugo: ¿Qué?

Aizawa: ¿hasta donde podías lanzar jugando softball jugando en secundaria?

Bakugo: 69 metros

Aizawa le lanzo una pelota

Aizawa: lanzala y usa tu quirk mientras no salgas del circulo todo esta bien

Bakugo tomo la pelota y

Bakugo: MUERETE

Bakugo lanzo la pelota que se impulso con la explosión de bakugo

Todos: _¿muerete?_

La pelota callo y aizawa miro un aparato y luego se lo mostro a los alumnos mostrando el resultado 705,2M

Aizawa: este es un medidor racional esto servirá como base para su creación como héroes

Chica de color rosa: ¡¿podemos usar nuestras particularidades en las pruevas físicas?! Genial esto será divertido (n_n)

Izuku: _perfecto no lo crees hybrid_

Hybrid: **_si y una buena forma de mostrar nuestras habilidades_**

Aizawa: con que creen que será divertido pues déjenme deirles algo nuestra labor es convertirlos en héroes en el periodo de 3 años asi que haremos esto el ultimo lugar en las pruebas Sera exulsado sin piedad De U.A

Todos se impactaron ante la declaración al parecer su primer dia hiba a ser una explusion a muerte súbita izuku sintió pánico al igual que el resto de la clase salvo bakugo quie solo veía a izuku con una expresión de burla como si esperaba que el fuera a ser el expulsado

Aizawa: nuestra libertad nos permite controlar a los estudiantes como se nos de la gana asi que sean bienvenidos al curso de heroes (dijo poniendo una sonrisa tetrica)

 **Mientras**

All migth estaba viendo el expediente de aizawa

All might: Aizawa shota este profesor a expulsado 152 alumnos creo que el joven midorya la tendrá difícil aun con esa esa rara particularidad

 **De regreso al campo**

Uraraka: el ultimo en las pruebas será expulsado pero eso es ridículo (ò_ó)

Aizawa: Japon esta empapado en lo ilógico todo tipo de calamidades pueden pasar cuando menos lo esperamos,desastres naturales,accidentes masivos,villanos psicópatas y nuestro trabajo como héroes es reservar todo, y mantener la lógica, de ahora en adelante para los siguientes tres años todo lo que pueden esperar de su vida en U.A son dificultades tras dificultades eso es "plus ultra" espero que sobrepasen los ensayos y lleguen a la cima

izuku: _la presión aumenta este es el bautismo de U.A la cumbre del entrenamiento de un héroe no tengo mas opción que darlo todo_

Hybrid: **_yo no me preocuparía reuerda no estas solo_**

Izuku: _cierto gracias hybrid_

Aizawa: ese lanzamiento solo fue una demostración ahora todos a su posiciones

 **Prueba 1 50 metros**

Iida y una chica de pelo verde y expresión estoica estaban en la salida en cuanto el profesor hizo sonar su silbato estos comenzaron a lida comenzo a correr y la chica a saltar lida termino primero con un total de 3.04 segundos

Iida: _para los 50 metros tuve que cambiar a 3ra velocidad en dirección recta_

 _Autor: Iida tenya, Quirk: motor sus piernas tienen un motor en las piernas de ellas salen uns tubos de escapes tiene distintas velocidades literal es un Ferrari humano_

Aizawa: _nada mal lo que ara para las otras pruebas es lo que me interesa_

 _Tsuyu Atsui 5.58 segundos_

Tsuyu: *gero*

Uraraka era la siguiente ella estaba usando su poder para aligerar su peso sin embargo termino segunda desues de un chico con cola terminando con un tiempo de 7.15 segundos

Uraraka: _me las arreglare para mejorar mi tiempo de la escuela media_

 _Autor: uraraka ochako quirk Zero gravity cuando toca cosas con las almuadillas de sus dedos puede nulificara la gravedad de lo que sea que toque sin embargo si se pasa del limite se marea Ablando de mareo espacial_

Los siguientes eran Aoyama contra la hermana dimensional de pinkie pie con cuernitos cuando comenzaron Aoyama dio la espalda y disparo de su cinturon superando a la chica unos momentos luego cayo se recompuso y volvió a disparar terminando en segundo y con un tiempo de 5.51 segundos

Aoyama: me parece bien si hubiera seguido disparando por mas tiempo mi barriga hubiera colapsado

Todos: _¿pero quien es este chico?_

 _Autor: Aoyama yuuga quirk narval laser el puede lanzar un laser brillante desde su ombligo el cual se amplifica gracias al cinturon que tiene una técnica muy apropiada para un dandi como el sin embargo si lo usa de mas le da diarrea_

Los siguientes eran Izuku y Bakugo

Bakugo: te voy a aplastar deku

Izuku: _hybrid no usemos la forma simbiótica concentra todo en las piernas pero que no se note_

Hybrid: **_bien pensado no se lo merece_**

Sin que nadie lo notara liquido simbiótico cubrió los piernas de izuku sin que se transformara su cuerpo o su ropa cuando aizawa dio la orden Izuku y Bakugo salieron corriendo Bakugo uso su poder para llegar a la meta mas rápido y cuando ambos llegaron a la meta los resultados fueron 4.13 segundos para bakugo

Bakugo: _Si utilizo ambas manos se dispersa mi poder nada mal_

 _Autor: Bakugo katsuki Quirk Explosion las glándulas de Bakugo segregan nitroglicerina la cual puede hacer explotar a voluntad y al parecer su temperamento también es violento y explosivo_

Izuku abia llegado en un tiempo de 5.00 segundos algo que noto su profesor

Izuku: nada mal kaa-chan eso fue sorprendente

Bakugo: je como si me importara tu opinión Deku

 **Prueba 2 fuerza y precion**

Izuku tenia en su mano una bascula que media su fuerza para esta izuku cubrió su brazo con liquido simbiótico

Chico: 540 kg que eres un gorila o un pulpo

Chico enano: alguien dijo pulpo..sexi

El chico de ese resultado tenia la cara tapada y unas membranas en los brazos

Hybrid: **_listo izuku no te limites_**

Izuku: aquí vamos

Cuando izuku hizo fuerza rompió la bascula sorprendiéndose a el mismo y a los que lo rodearon rápidamente oculto su brazo cuando se acercaron a ver los resultados fue cuando uraraka levanto la bascula

Uraraka: EEEEEEEH 10000 KG (O_O)

Chica con enchufes en los lobulos: bromean eso es el peso de practicamente tres auto

Chico pelirojo: wooooh eres muy fuerte

Izuku: n-no es para tanto

Todos se sorprendieron pero bakugo

Bakugo: TIENE QUE HABER UN ERROR un idiota como tu deku no podría sacar esa fuerza estas haciendo trampa

Izuku: yo-

Aizawa: si tienes tiempo para esto mejor deberías usarlo para la siguiente prueba

 **Prueba 3 salto de logitud**

Izuku destaco en esta prueba por ser quien salto mas alto haciendo que bakugo enfureciera

 **Prueba 4 saltos prolongados**

En esta izuku no tubo resultados impresionantes pero si decentes

 **Prueba 5 lanzaminto**

Uraraka nulifico la gravedad de la pelota y esta al lanzarse se fue volando sin detenerse hasta perderse de vista cuando el profesor Aizawa les mostro los resultados dando como total

Izuku: INFINITO uraraka eres increíble

Aizawa: midoria izuku te toca

Izuku se coloco en el circulo

Iida: midoria-san lo esta haciendo fenomenal

Bakugo: CLARO PORQUE ESTA HACIENDO TRAMPA NO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR ES UN SIN QUIRK

Uraraka: Como puedes decir eso Izuku-kun esta haciendo esto según las reglas

Sin que nadie lo notara el espectáculo estaba siendo contemplado por all might

All might: midoria-shonen lamento lo que te dije tu deverdad eres el escogido para heredar mi poder

Izuku tomo la pelota y la miro

Izuku: _es hora de callar a kaa-chan hybrid_

Hybrid: ** _hagámoslo_**

Del cuerpo de Izuku salieron varios tentáculos de líquido verde que cubrieron a izuku y expandieron su tamaño y musculatura cuando el proceso termino izuku se convirtió en el mismo monstruo verde sin embargo había un pequeño cambio las letras del uniforme de gimnasia estaban en su pecho y espalda de color blanco la aparición asusto a la mayoría salvo por uraraka,lida,aoyama

Chica de pelo negro atado: qu-que rayos le paso

Chico bajito: ¡se transformo en un monstruo! (dijo con pánico y terror)

Uraraka: es increíble es la forma bestial de izuku-kun (*w*)

Iida: es la misma forma que adopto antes de comenzar la prueba

Aoyama: una forma realmente aterradora

Izuku: **les demostraremos nuestra fuerza**

Aizawa: _lo siento pero debo probarte_

El profesor activo su quirk el cual cositia en borrar los quirks de las personas que mira pero este no funciono sorprendiendo al profesor

Aizawa: _que rayos no puedo borrar su quirk_

Izuku: _toma esto_ **Lanzamiento simbiotico**

Izuku lanzo la pelota con tal fuerza que rápidamente salio de los terrenos de la escuela cuando el medidor sono mostro un resultado de Infinito

Chico de labios grandes: OTRO INFINITO ESE CHICO ES UNA BESTIA

Izuku: **no se asusten no los lastimaremos se que parecemos intimidantes pero jamás atacaríamos sin provocación** (dijo sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos)

Todos: _Da miedo_

Aizawa: _cielos me impresionaste intente borrar tu quirk pero al parecer no pude_

Izuku desizo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad

Uraraka: izuku-kun es increíble

Iida: _nunca uso su forma bestial en las pruebas…ya se puesto a que las uso concentro su poder en partes del cuerpo_

Aoyama: tosco pero efectivo

Bakugo estaba en shock ante lo visto

Bakugo: _es imposible se supone que un quirk aparece a mas tardar a los cuatro años y aun asi…Miserable_

Bakugo corrió contra izuku cargando sus explosiones

Bakugo ¿Qué ES ESTO DEKU? EXPLICATE AHORA

Izuku cubrió su bazo entero con liquido simbiótico preparándose para atacar a bakugo pero este ya no pudo generar explosiones y termino atado por la bufanda del profesor

Aizawa: es un alivio pensaba que mis poderes estaban descompuestos cuando no borre los poderes de midoria,pero a la vez me irita que me obligues a usar mi poder por un capricho

Izuku: espera esos gogles la bufanda USTED ES ERASER HEAD

 _Autor: aizawa shouta Aka Eraser head Quirk Borrador puede borrar los quirks de quienes mira pero se le reseca la vista ablando del mal de ojo_

Uraraka: nunca e oído de el

Izuku: es un héroe del bajo mundo,siempre actua de noche con su visión puede borrar los quirks de quienes observa ademas su bufanda esta hecha con una tela indestructible y mas dura que el acero (*w*)

Aizawa solto a bakugo y siguieron con las actividades

Bakugo: _ese miserable deku siempre a sido menos que nada…y ahora se a convertido en una piedra en mi camino_

Las pruebas terminaron y Aizawa mostro los resultados Al parecer izuku quedo en el primer lugar y el ultimo era un chico llamado mineta minoru

Mineta: AAAA NO PUEDE SER

Aizawa: a y porcierto lo de la expulsión no era cierto solo era un truco para que dieran lo mejor

Izuku/Uraraka/Iida: heeeeee

Chica de peinado atado: vamos era obio

Aizawa: eso es todo sus hojas curiculares estáran devuelta en el salon revísenlas…y midoria

Izuku: s-si

Aizawa: debes decirnos todo lo que hace tu quirk sin ocultar información hasta hoy se te deja pasar

Izuku: hai aizawa-sensei

Aizawa: ahora, es tu reprimenda por ocultar información, tenemos tiempo

Izuku:…Deacuerdo Sal ya no podemos cubrirnos mas tiempo

Hybrid salio del cuerpo de izuku asomándose por el hombro encarando al profesor

Hybrid: **hola sensei**

Aizawa: intersante

Uraraka: Waaah Izuku-kun que es eso

Izuku: es parte de mi quirk el es hybrid

Hybrid: **hola uraraka-san**

Aizawa: bien cuéntame como funcionan

Hybrid: **soy un kylntar un simbiote extraterrestre que busca un huésped para sobrevivir**

Uraraka: ya veo un extraterrestre…(n_n)

Autor: 3…2…1

Todos: UN EXTRATERESTRE (dijeron todo con asombro)

Izuku: es una reacción de lo mas normal

La chica de color rosa se acerco y encaro al simbiote

Chica de rosa: deverdad eres un alien del espacio sideral (*w*)

Izuku: h-hai de hecho es la fusión de cuatro simbiotes alienígenas que llegaron en unos asteroides hace diez meses

Chica de rosa: SUGOIIIII la vida alienígena existe

Aizawa: y dime hybrid en que consisten sus quirk

Izuku: hybrid es parte de mi quirk llamado simbiosis el y yo somos un equipo entre nuestras habilidades están el cambio de forma, Resistencia, fuerza sobre humana, velocidad, agilidad y resistencia

Hybrid **: los simbiotes también obtiene las características del huésped, poseemos memoria genética recordamos cosas de los que poseímos antes que a izuku, y aumentamos los poderes originales de los huéspedes creando una perfecta simbiosis de allí el nombre de nuestro quirk**

Todos estaban extremadamente impresionados al parecer tenia un gran amigo que potenciaba sus poderes

Aizawa: y que quirk tienes que potencia hybrid

Izuku:…la verdad es que yo no tengo un quirk todo los poderes que tengo se los debo a hybrid

Todos soltaron un gemido de sorpresa

Bakugo: TRAMPOSO NO DEVERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ TU QUIRK NO ES NATURAL

Aizawa: ya veo

Hybrid encaro al profesor

Hybrid: **acaso lo expulsara por no tener un quirk de nacimiento,si lo hace déjeme decirle que es un maldito superficial, yo se lo di porque el tiene determinación y no se rindió a pesar de las burlas, a pesar de las palabras crueles,después de que le rompieran sus sueños,después de todos los insultos después de todo eso izuku siguió adelante por que su sueño es ser un héroe, si recibes algo es porque eres afortunado si te dan algo es porque te lo ganaste en buena ley,que es mas de lo que puedo decir de la mayoría de ustedes que nacieron con sus poderes, no se los ganaron**

Los alumnos de la clase lo pensaron la verdad eran afortunados al tener sus poderes en una sociedad de super humanos el no tener un quirk es algo que te margina de la sociedad

Aizawa:…estoy deacuerdo con lo que dijiste hybrid

Izuku/hybrid/alumnos: ¿Enserio?

Aizawa: solo hiba a preguntar si hay algún efecto colateral de la simbiosis

Izuku: bu-bueno abecés hablo en plural diciendo nosotros en lugar de yo ademas esta…el aumento de las cualidades de la personalidad positivas y negativas del huésped

Aizawa: explica

Izuku: digamos que tengo un gran valor eso me volveria increíblemente valiente,pero si tuviera una gran furia…me volveria peligrosamente violento,en palabras mas simples es que tiendo a ser…Bipolar,los simbiotes me advirtieron que eso me podría convertirme en lo opuesto a lo que quiero ser si me dejara llevar, siempre lucho para que no me domine la furia pero ALGUIEN siempre me esta provocando mi ira

Aizawa: ya veo

Bakugo: je tu quirk es una basura nisiquiera puedes controlarlo

Izuku: Callate bakago almenos el fue el unico que me apollo en mi sueño de ser héroe…tu por otra parte…recuerdo lo que dijiste ese dia que casi me rendi…me dijiste que era una basura que no merecia estar ni en el mismo espacio que tu…y prácticamente me amenazaste para que ni siquiera aplicara a U.A y prácticamente…me incitaste a que me suicidara diciendo que si saltaba de la azotea conseguiría un quirk en la otra vida, solo eres un patético bully que no vale la pena

Hybrid: **díme bakugo si tu tan preciado quirk fueran como yo consciente y con la capacidad de elegir quien es sus usuario ¿este estarían dispuesto a prestarte su fuerza sin ser digno? y si no ¿Qué lo detendría para irse y buscar a otro portador?...yo se que tu no merece tus poderes podría contarles todas las veces que usaste tus poderes para abusar de otros niños dado que tengo la memoria genética de izuku**

Izuku/hybrid **: si alguien no merece ser un heroe o si quiera esta aquí ese eres tu bakugo katsuki**

Los alumnos miraron a al chico de pelo rubio cenizo y al peliverde con asombro eran totalmente opuestos bakugo miraba con odio al duo la chica de pelo bi color observaba

Bakugo: MISERABLES ESTORBOS LOS MATARE

Aizawa: suficiente bakugo regresen al salón ahora…y gracias por compartir esa información midoria y hybrid se pueden retirar ya

Los alumnos se retiraron al salón de clases en cuanto a aizawa se fue a otra dirección pero fue interceptado por All might en forma musculosa

All might : ¡eres un mentiroso aizawa!

Aizawa: o all might estuviste mirando desde allí

All might: un truco el dia de los inocentes fue la semana pasada,¡tu expulsaste a toda una clase de alumnos de primer grado el año pasado! Expulsas chicos sin vasilar sin consideras que tienen "cero oportunidad" podría ser que te diste cuenta de su potencial el del joven midorya

Aizawa:…me impresiono que sea un sin quirk pero aun mas me sorprendio que sea el portador de un parasito alienígena

All might: JAJAJAJA Sin duda alguna sorprendente

Aizawa: midnight me lo conto todo…¿lo estas intentando proteger no es asi? Eso podría perjudicar tu estilo de enseanza,sus posibilidades están por encima de cero eso es todo

Aizawa se comenzó a retirar

All might _: es tu tipo de bondad, ¿no Aizawa? Sin embargo…_ tal y como pensé jamas nos llevaremos bien

Aizawa:…pero el que me preocupa es ese chico bakugo,hay una delgada línea entre héroe y villano y el por lo que vi y oi es casi transparente en el caso de bakugo,eso podría llevarlo por mal camino, además midoria admitió que siempre esta peleando para mantener en control sus emociones amplificadas para no terminar siendo un villano

Y asi paso el dia hasta terminar las clases y izuku estaba molido

Izuku: estoy molido (-_-)*

De repente izuku sintió un toque en su hombro asustándolo

Iida: Disculpen

Izuku: oh hola Iida-kun me asustaste

Hybrid se asomo del otro hombro de izuku

Hybrid: **¿necesitas algo?**

Iida:…enserio lamento lo de la prueba de admisión pensé que eras alguien que no tomaba las cosas enserio pero ahora veo que las tomas con demasiada seriedad…hybrid-san tiene razón si mi quirk tuviera voluntad de irse con otro no dudaría en irse si no demuestro ser digno de el ,de ahora en mas tratare de dar todo de mi…como tu lo haces midorya

Izuku: no te procupes…yo ya te perdone (n_n)

Uraraka: ¡oigan chicos!

Los tres voltearon al oir la voz uraraka correr

Izuku/hybrid/Iida: uraraka-san/la chica del infinito

Uraraka: van a la estación si quieren puedo acompañarlos

Izuku: claro uraraka-san (o/_/o)

Iida: un placer chica del infinito yo soy

Uraraka: ya lo se eres Iida-kun y tu eres hybrid-san

Hybrid **: asi es**

Uraraka: o cierto izuku ¿porque es que bakugo siempre te dice deku?

Izuku: es un insulto que usa para denigrarme porque significa inútil (¬_¬)

Uraraka: ya veo…pues a mi me gusta pienso que te da una vibra de puedes hacerlo (n_n)

Izuku: LLAMAME DEKU (O/_/O)

Iida: ¡Midoria! No seas débil es un insulto recuerdas

Hybrid: **_si pero no viniendo de una linda chica_**

Izuku: NO TE METAS HYBRID me siento como en una revolución copernica

Uraraka: copr-que

Iida: hybrid-san no dijo nada

Izuku: tenemos una coneccion mental

Los cuatro salieron de U.A y mientras conversaban midoria pensaba

Izuku: _hybrid gracias_

Hybrid: **_por que_**

Izuku: _por ser mi primer amigo real_

Hybrid:… ** _de nada izuku_**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Present mic: bien chicos alguno me puede decir donde esta el error en esta oración en ingles

todos : _que normal_

Hybrid: ** _no entiendo no deverian estar en una practica de heroismo salvando gente o algo asi_**

Izuku: _U.A a pesar de ser una escuela de héroes sigue siendo eso una escuela y hay materias normales como matemática, historia,idiomas_

 _hybrid: **que fastidio**_

 **hora del almuerzo**

Izuku y sus amigos estaban en la barra que era atendida nadamas y menos que el héroe cocinero lunch rush

Lunch rush: que les sirvo

Después de ordenar Iida y uraraka estaban atonitos por la gran cantidad de comida que tenia izuku la cual devoraba sin piedad

Uraraka: emmm deku-kun porque tienes tanta comida

Izuku: emm es que tener un simbiote aumenta mi apetito al doble

Iida: en todo caso la clase que viene es heroísmo

Izuku: estoy ancioso ¿tu como te sientes hybrid?

Hybrid: **_bueno no puedo negar que me siento ancioso_**

Una vez dentro del aula todos los alumnos estaban esperando a aizawa-sensei pero de repente escucharon una voz proyectarse

Voz: yoooooOOOO ESTOOOOOOI

Derrepente la puerta del aula se abre mostrando a all might en su forma musculosa vistiendo su traje de la era plateada

All might: ENTRANDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL

Todos: ¡es all might!

Mineta: esta usando su traje de la generacion de plata

Uraraka: es increíble los rumores eran ciertos el símbolo de la paz esta dando calses en U.A Deku-kun ¿no es increíble?

Izuku: …no me parece la gran cosa (¬_¬)

Todos en el salón se callaron cuando izuku dijo esa frase hasta all might se impacto que casi pierde su transformación incluso llamo la atención de la chica de la cicatriz y el cabello bi color

Mineta: PORQUE DIRIAS ESO EL ES EL SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ EL HEROE NUMERO 1

Izuku: Tenemos nuestras razones racimo de uvas (dijo enojado mirando a all might directamente)

Mineta: no te enojes

Izuku: lo siento abecés no controlo mi temperamento nada personal mineta (ó_ò)

All might sudo frio cuando izuku lo miro

All might: _Demonios,demonios,demonios el chico se lo va a contar a todos_

Iida: ¿que razones puedes tener para decir que el héroe numero 1 no es gran cosa?

All might trago profundo

Izuku: esa razón es privada Iida-kun

All might suspiro aliviado

Izuku: por ahora (¬_¬)

All might volvió a ponerse tenso pero se sacudió

All might: JAJAJA No seas modesto midorya-shonen lo que pasa es que lo conocí cuando un villano de lodo apareció mientras regresaba de su escuela además le firme el cuaderno que tenía así que para él no es gran cosa el verme

Izuku:… _no me tientes_

Hybrid _: **izuku contrólate ahora no es el momento ni el lugar**_

Chica invisible: ya veo con razón dijo que no era la gran cosa ya lo conocio

All might: bien escuhen para su primer ejercicio heroico se eligió la simulación de combate

Izuku/Bakugo ** _:_** _simulación de combate_

All might: para eso necesitan esto

De las pared salieron varios maletines con números sumando 19 en total

All might: hemos preparado estos trajes de batalla con las especificaciones que mandaron a U.A para que coincidan con sus quirks

Chico de pelo rojo: GENIAL

All might: vallan a cambiarse luego vayan al patio beta

Una vez todos se cambiaron se fueron al patio beta

All might: no olviden este momento de ahora en adelante todos ustedes son héroes bien veamos de que están hechos chiquillos

Uraraka: espere falta Deku-kun

Bakugo: seguramente el idiota renuncio porque sabe que si llagaramos a pelear lo aplastaría

Voz: **Callate la boca bakugo**

Del porton oscuro salio una figura con unos ojos blancos este poseía como unos alerones a los lados de su cabeza tenia unos dedos blancos como garras asi como los de sus pies ademas era verde oscuro con algunas líneas blancas por su cuerpo,lucia fuerte y su rasgo mas distintivo no tenia una boca

Nota del autor: **piensen en el hybrid común solo que verde del tamaño de un adolecente y con el patrón de rallas blancas del primer traje**

Uraraka: ¿Deku-kun?

La cabeza del individuo se disolvió como liquido revelando el rostro de izuku

Izuku: je sorprendida esta es mi nueva forma simbiótica creo que esta es mas mi estilo (n_n)

Uraraka: es increíble te vez mas humano pero y ¿tu traje de heroe? (dijo con duda)

Izuku: no nesecito esas cosas después de todo esta forma es como un traje viviente…aunque

 ** _Flash back semanas atras_**

Inko: toma izuku

Izuku recibio un traje de color verde de su madre

Izuku: es para mi

Inko: si es para celebrar tu nueva vida escolar en U.A se que necesitas un traje asi que te hice este no es tan genial,pero es para mostrarte todo mi apollo

Izuku: oka-san…arigato

Hybrid salio del hombro de izuku

Hybrid **: que esperas pruébatelo**

izuku entro y Salio de su cuarto con el traje que su madre le compro

izuku: es muy comodo

Inko: como dije no es muy genial pero es para mostrarte que de ahora en adelante te dare todo mi apollo con los brazos abiertos

Hybrid: **tranquila señora inko si teme que no sea genial yo arreglo eso**

Hybrid cubrió todo el cuerpo de izuku convirtiéndolo en la bestia asustando a su madre

Izuku: **hybrid asustamos a oka-san esta (o_o)**

Hybrid: **_si no pensé en su reacción perocreo que puedo arreglarlo_**

El cuerpo del monstruo se empezó a achicar hasta tener la forma simbiótica que usa ahora

Izuku: **es increíble** (dijo viéndose al espejo) **pero ¿eso no afectara mi fuerza?**

Hybrid **: tranquilo aun en esta forma la fuerza que te doy no se ve afectada digamos que es un cambio cosmético para no asustar a las personas**

Inko: te vez increíble…digo se ven increíbles al final no necesitaban mi traje

Hybrid: **este diseño es gracias al traje que hizo señora inko**

Inko:hybrid-san…por favor protege a izuku

Hybrid: **se lo prometo**

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

Izuku: uraraka-san que te pasa

Uraraka lloraba por escuchar la historia

Uraraka: eso fue muy conmovedor (;_;)

Izuku: bueno de todas maneras tu traje también es muy genial

Uraraka: ¿enserio lo crees? es que no especifique bien las medidas y me queda un poco apretado

Izuku se sonrrojo mucho cuando uraraka dijo eso y mineta solo dijo el heroísmo es lo mejor

All might: bien decidiremos los grupos por lotería Grupo A

All might saco dos papeles de una caja y los leyó en voz alta

All might: Izuku midorya y…

* * *

 ** _Hasta aqui JA_**

 ** _que malo eres dilo para que no se desesperen por la espera_**

 ** _No lo hare…se preguntan quién es quien hablo pues es mi nueva asistente personal_**

 ** _De la habitación contigua aparece una panda roja con una camisa blanca y una falda azul_**

 ** _Ella es Retsuko-chan pero ella viene de una dimensión paralela a la original  
_**

 ** _Retsuko: hola a todos_**

 ** _Seguro se preguntan "como es que llegue a contratarla como mi asistente" bueno eso es una historia one-shot que publicare aparte hasta entonces solo les pregunto quien será el compañero de izuku_**

 ** _Retsuko: solo podemos decir que es una de las chicas asi que manden en un review junto con su opinión quien será la escogida_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir_**

 ** _Tensa amidamaru/retsuko: Arigato sayonara (n_n)_**


	3. feliz año

**hola a todos se que todos deben estar enojados y otros desepcionados conmigo sobre no haber actualizado pero tenia mis asuntos en especial con los problemas de señal e inspiracion,pero bueno mando este mensaje para desearles a todos los que siguen mis historias y a toda la comunidad fanfiction un feliz año nuevo espero que hayan logrado realizar sus metas este año y sobre todo espero que todos la pasen bien con sus seres queridos espero que todos realien sus metas asi como yo lo logre porque en este año logre mi unica meta me gradue de la universidad con mi tesis y con un 20 tuve una graduacion donde alce las banderas y mostre las medallas y diplomas de la universidad algo que nunca espere que me eligieran estoy muy orgulloso de ese logro espero que las metas que se propongan para el año que viene se cumplan y porsupuesto espero que todos den lo mejor en cumplirla Feliz año y un agradecimiento a todos los que me siguen y a mis historias apesar de que casi no actualize este año pero no se desesperen no tengo planeado renunciar aun soy joven y mientras tenga una historia que contar e imaginacion seguire en fanfiction Gracias a todos por seguirme y leer mis historias (n_n)**

 **Arigato sayonara Feliz año (n_n)**


End file.
